Vie Brisée
by gwen-hp
Summary: OneShot. Quand la guerre vous enlève la personne à qui vous teniez le plus, la vie n'en est que plus dure...


_**Note de l'auteur :** Salut tout le monde, me revoilà avec un nouvel OS qui change considérablement par rapport à tout ce que j'ai pu écrire jusqu'à maintenant... Je n'en dit pas plus, je vous laisse le découvrir et j'espère qu'il vous plaira... J'ai de nouveau apporté quelques corrections mineures par rapport à la première publication, quelques fautes de frappes ou tournures de phrases qui ne m'allaient plus..._

_Pour info, quand c'est en italique, ce sont les pensées de la personne..._

_Bonne lecture !_

_**Disclamer :** bien évidement, tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling sauf ceux que j'ai créé, tout comme l'histoire qui est arrivé de je ne sais où dans mon esprit^^_

* * *

><p><strong>Vie Brisée<strong>

* * *

><p>Une jeune femme avançait d'une démarche vacillante entre les tombes du cimetière de Godric's Hollow, le visage remplit de larmes et le corps tremblant. Elle s'immobilisa finalement face à la tombe qui était de loin la plus décorée et d'un coup de baguette, elle réinstalla toutes les fleurs afin de pouvoir lire les inscriptions gravées sur la pierre en marbre blanc.<p>

_Harry James Potter_  
><em>31 juillet 1980 - 21 août 2000<em>

_"A toi, mon ange, qui m'a laissé le plus beau des cadeaux avant de partir… Je t'aime"_

La jeune femme se laissa finalement tomber sur ses genoux et tenta de sécher ses larmes alors que ses souvenirs remontaient une fois de plus à la surface.

_Harry… Un mois que tu nous as quittés, que tu m'as laissé… Un mois que je m'oblige à revivre comme je te l'ai promis. Mais si tu ne m'avais pas laissé ce précieux cadeau, il y a longtemps que je t'aurais rejoint…_  
><em>C'est tellement injuste ! Tu pouvais enfin envisager un avenir serein, tu avais réussi à te débarrasser de Voldemort en mai dernier… La vie a été injuste avec toi jusqu'au bout, elle ne t'a pas laissé la chance de vivre…<br>_  
><em>Une semaine après ce combat, les premiers signes inquiétants apparaissaient… De violents maux de tête, des nausées ainsi que des douleurs musculaires. Pourtant, tu ne semblais pas t'en soucier plus que ça et tu as refusé d'aller voir des médicomages car tu n'avais pas confiance en eux. Après t'avoir vu souffrir pendant plus de deux semaines, j'ai fini par te convaincre de faire appel à quelqu'un. Alors, tu as demandé à celui en qui tu avais le plus confiance, celui qui t'avais aidé à t'entraîner pour battre Voldemort, celui qui t'avais le plus soutenu malgré vos débuts très tendus, celui qui t'avais aidé, avec moi, à te remettre de la mort de Remus, le dernier des Maraudeurs…<em>  
><em>Severus est venu le soir même et ton état l'a tout de suite inquiété. Tu étais pâle, les yeux cernés qui montraient que tu ne dormais plus correctement et la douleur que tu ressentais était inscrite dans ton regard. Severus s'est alors dépêché de t'examiner pendant de longues minutes. Quand il eut fini, il avait sur le visage une expression que je ne lui avais jamais vue et qu'aujourd'hui encore, je n'ai pas oubliée. J'ai tout de suite eu peur et ma main s'est mise à serrer la tienne, comme pour m'assurer que tu étais toujours là. Toi, tu avais sur le visage ce masque d'impassibilité que j'ai toujours détesté, ce masque que Severus t'avait appris à utiliser pour cacher tes émotions.<em>

_Quand Severus nous a dit que tu étais condamné à cause d'un sort de magie noire extrêmement puissant, ma première réaction a été de pleurer, de crier et enfin de supplier Severus de te sauver. Toi, tu n'as pas réagi, comme si, au fond de toi, tu savais déjà que tu allais mourir. Quand Severus a dit le nom du sort qui te causait toutes ces souffrances et qui t'entrainait jusqu'à la mort, je t'ai vu soupirer. Tu connaissais ce sort, j'en étais certaine._

_A ta demande, Severus est alors venu s'installer chez nous et il t'a préparé des potions qui t'ont beaucoup aidé. Tu souffrais moins, parvenait à dormir et tu avais retrouvé un peu d'énergie._  
><em>Quand j'ai commencé à avoir des nausées, vous vous êtes tous les deux inquiétés. Après un rapide examen, Severus nous a appris que j'étais enceinte depuis presque trois mois de jumeaux.<em>  
><em>Malgré la joie qui nous a tous les deux envahie, j'étais encore plus mal. Les bébés ne naitraient que dans six mois et je savais, tout comme toi, que dans six mois tu ne serais déjà plus là.<em>  
><em>Tu as toujours su lire en moi et tu as donc tout de suite vu que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ce soir-là, quand tu m'as pris dans tes bras, j'ai craqué. Pendant toute la durée de ma crise de larmes, tu m'as réconforté, tu m'as calmé et dans les jours qui ont suivi, cette nouvelle énergie t'a fait rayonner. Tu m'entrainais dans des conversations sur les bébés afin, notamment, de leur trouver un nom.<em>  
><em>Nos amis, on ne les voyait plus très souvent car leurs visites t'épuisaient beaucoup malgré les potions que tu prenais chaque jour.<em>

_Tes 20 ans, on les a fêtés au Terrier. Je me souviens que tu ronchonnais après Severus car il t'avait fait prendre d'énorme quantité de potions afin que tu puisses tenir la journée. Et durant toute cette journée, il n'était pas bien loin de toi, te surveillant discrètement et te redonnant une potion dès qu'une n'agissait plus._  
><em>Ce jour-là, tu as surtout reçu les deux cadeaux que tu attendais le plus. L'un n'était que le résultat de ce que tu m'avais demandé un mois plus tôt. Quand on s'est dit oui, au milieu de nos amis, tes deux émeraudes ont retrouvé la lueur qui s'était éteinte après le début de tes souffrances, comme si cette journée avait effacé ces derniers mois. Le deuxième cadeau est venu de Severus, même si, celui-là aussi, tu le connaissais déjà. Cette idée était la tienne au départ mais il t'a soutenu, encore une fois, et ensemble, vous avez fait toutes les démarches nécessaires pour que tu sois considéré comme son fils, même si tu as choisi de garder ton nom.<em>  
><em>Je peux te dire que Severus était vraiment heureux ce jour-là, même si son visage restait impassible, ses yeux brillaient de bonheur. Je sais cependant que, si tu as fait ces démarches avec lui, c'est pour les enfants que je porte. Tu m'as expliqué que tu voulais qu'ils aient un repère paternel auprès d'eux et que Severus serait le meilleur car tout comme moi, il connaissait toute ton histoire et j'étais d'accord avec ça.<em>  
><em>Au fond de moi, je sais que ce n'est pas que pour nos enfants que tu as fait ça, que c'est aussi pour moi. Severus m'en a parlé il y a quelques jours mais je ne peux pas t'en vouloir car sans lui, sans les bébés, j'aurais déjà abandonné, tu me manques beaucoup trop...<em>  
><em>Mais même si c'est dur, je sais aussi que c'est mieux que tu sois parti, que tu ais rejoint tes parents, Sirius et Remus… Je n'aurais pas pu supporter de te voir souffrir plus longtemps comme tu as souffert pendant ces quelques mois et notamment pendant ta dernière semaine. C'était tellement difficile de te voir ainsi que je ne compte même plus le nombre de fois où je me suis isolée pour craquer car je ne voulais pas que tu me vois aussi faible. Je suis néanmoins certaine que tu savais pourquoi je disparaissais si soudainement…<em>

_Tu étais tellement faible, tu ne pouvais même plus quitter notre lit et les potions de Severus n'agissaient plus, ton organisme les contrait toutes, comme si c'était elles qui étaient des poisons. Mais malgré tout ce que tu endurais, tu es toujours resté aussi fort et dans tes derniers jours, tu m'as fait promettre de te faire enterrer ici, à Godric's Hollow, près de tes parents. Et tu vois mon ange, j'ai tenu ma promesse malgré tous les crétins du ministère qui voulaient que tu sois enterré ailleurs._  
><em>Ce jour où tu es parti me hante toujours tu sais… Tu avais senti que c'était tes dernières heures et tu tentais de nous faire sortir de la chambre, Severus et moi. Voyant qu'on ne cèderait pas, tu as capitulé et on a pu voir dans ton regard que tu nous remerciais de rester près de toi.<em>  
><em>Mais tu sais, Severus a raison, personne ne devrait mourir seul, surtout de cette façon. On t'a vu perdre lentement ta lucidité, commencé à délirer, pourtant, ta main ne lâchait pas la mienne, comme si ce simple contact te permettait de ne pas sombrer trop loin dans la folie qui t'envahissait.<em>  
><em>Tu as souffert pendant près de quatre mois mais encore plus dans tes dernières heures. Ce 21 août, Severus et moi sommes restés plus de sept heures à tes côtés, à te voir t'enfoncer, à te voir combattre cette douleur qui était devenue presque aussi forte qu'un doloris.<em>  
><em>Et en quelques secondes, tout fut fini. Ton corps a été agité d'un dernier spasme de douleur, ta main s'est brutalement resserrée sur la mienne et ton cœur a cessé de battre…<br>Pourtant, je n'ai pas réagi tout de suite, j'étais beaucoup trop choqué pour ça. Mais quand mon esprit a réalisé que la pression sur ma main avait disparu, j'ai complètement craqué. Mes mains ont agrippé l'une des tiennes et ma tête s'est posé sur ton torse alors que mes larmes inondaient mon visage._  
><em>C'est Severus qui, après avoir lui-même retrouvé ses esprits, m'a fait quitter la chambre. Il m'a entrainé jusqu'au canapé où il s'est assis près de moi et m'a pris dans ses bras. Je n'ai relevé qu'une seule fois les yeux vers lui pendant que j'étais dans ses bras et pour la première fois, j'ai vu son masque entièrement brisé. Des larmes coulaient silencieusement sur ses joues et chaque trait de son visage exprimait sa douleur et son chagrin.<em>  
><em>Plusieurs heures plus tard, on avait réussi à reprendre un peu le contrôle sur nous-mêmes, en tout cas, suffisamment pour prévenir nos proches et s'occuper d'organiser tes obsèques. Là encore, on a respecté tes souhaits, il n'y aurait que nos proches et aucun fan ou journaliste.<em>  
><em><br>Te dire au revoir a été tellement dur. Je n'ai jamais vu Ron ainsi et je suis persuadé que s'il n'était pas avec Seamus, il n'aurait pas fait d'effort pour se remettre de ta mort. Ginny aussi a eu beaucoup de mal tu sais, si aujourd'hui elle sourit de nouveau, ce n'est que grâce à Dean et à leur relation._  
><em>Bien sûr, Dean et Seamus, tout comme Neville ont vraiment eu de la peine en apprenant que tu étais condamné et le jour de tes funérailles, ils n'étaient pas en meilleur état que Ron ou Ginny.<em>  
><em>Severus, Dumbledore, McGonagall ainsi que les autres professeurs, les Weasley, nos anciens camarades, Dean, Seamus, Neville, Parvati, Padma, Lavande, Luna et d'autres ainsi que quelques membres de l'Ordre comme Tonks et Kingsley, ils étaient tous là pour te dire au revoir. Ce fut une cérémonie simple comme tu le désirais mais très émouvante où la nouvelle Ministre, Amélia Bones, était présente.<em>

_Même si ça fait déjà un mois, je n'arrive pas à m'habituer à ton absence et je ne pense pas y arriver un jour… Tout ce que je vois, tout ce que je fais, me ramène à toi… Je t'aime mon ange et jamais je ne pourrais cesser de t'aimer. Nos enfants sauront tout de toi, ils sauront à quel point leur père était quelqu'un de bien, courageux, loyal… Ron et Ginny seront leur parrain et leur marraine comme on l'avait dit et Severus leur unique papy puisque mes parents n'ont pas survécu à cette maudite guerre. Je comprends encore mieux tes démarches, sans Severus, ils n'auraient même pas eu de grands-parents._  
><em>Je sais que tu m'as dit d'avancer, de ne pas ressasser le passé et de refaire ma vie mais tu vois, c'est encore trop dur, c'est trop tôt, j'ai besoin de temps malgré tout le soutien de Severus et des Weasley…<em>

- Hermione, appela une voix douce alors que deux mains se posaient sur ses épaules.  
>La jeune femme sursauta, elle ne l'avait pas du tout entendu arriver, elle était beaucoup trop plongé dans ses souvenirs. Elle ne savait même pas depuis quand elle était là, mais elle était certaine que ses larmes ne s'étaient pas arrêtées une seule seconde.<br>- Viens, chuchota l'homme en l'aidant à se relever.  
>- Severus… Non, je… tenta-t-elle.<br>- Hermione, il est 22h30, lui apprit-il. Tu as besoin de te reposer, viens…  
>Hermione se laissa finalement entrainer jusqu'à une ruelle où Severus les transplana chez eux.<p>

Les jours passaient encore plus lentement pour la jeune femme depuis que la rentrée avait eu lieu car Severus enseignait toujours à Poudlard. Elle passait en général la matinée chez elle, à lire pour essayer de se changer les idées et une grande partie de l'après-midi au cimetière, où chaque soir, Severus la rejoignait pour la ramener à la maison.  
>Severus prenait grand soin d'elle et veillait à ce qu'elle ne manque de rien. Il surveillait aussi sa grossesse et réfléchissait à une solution pour la naissance car la jeune femme refusait d'aller à Sainte Mangouste pour une raison qu'il avait longtemps ignoré. Hermione avait fini par lui avouer qu'Harry ne faisait pas confiance aux médicomages et qu'elle ne mettrait donc pas la vie de ses enfants entre leurs mains. Severus n'avait pas insisté et lui avait alors proposé d'accoucher à Poudlard, rajoutant qu'Harry avait toujours eu confiance en Mrs Pomfresh. Hermione avait alors accepté, à son plus grand soulagement.<br>Au mois d'octobre, Severus avait insisté pour qu'elle aille à Poudlard car elle était rendu à huit mois de grossesse et pouvait donc accoucher à tout moment puisqu'elle portait des jumeaux.  
>Après une semaine de discussion, Hermione avait cédé, mais de mauvaise grâce car elle ne pourrait plus aller voir Harry tous les jours. Elle avait donc gagné l'infirmerie de Poudlard où Mrs Pomfresh lui avait préparé une chambre donnant directement sur son bureau.<p>

En ce samedi 4 novembre, Hermione fit appeler Severus jusqu'à sa chambre. En effet, elle était sur le point d'accoucher et l'homme lui avait dit qu'il viendrait si elle ne voulait pas être seule.  
>Après de longues heures d'effort, Hermione tenait deux bébés contre elle. Severus était assis sur le lit, le regard brillant d'émotion.<br>- Merci d'être venu, chuchota la jeune femme avec reconnaissance.  
>L'homme hocha la tête avant de demander :<br>- Tu leur as trouvé un nom ?  
>- Oui, avec Harry on…<br>Mais la jeune femme s'interrompit brutalement, l'absence de son mari était encore plus difficile à supporter en cet instant. Elle ferma les yeux mais cela n'empêcha pas ses larmes de couler silencieusement sur ses joues. Severus préféra ne rien dire, pour lui aussi la disparition d'Harry était dur, ce gamin, comme il aimait l'appeler, lui manquait terriblement.

Après de longues minutes de silence, Hermione réussit à se reprendre.  
>- Severus, je te présente tes petits-enfants, dit-elle avec un léger sourire amusé à la pensé que l'homme était maintenant papy. Kylian Harry Potter et Kayla Hermione Potter.<br>L'homme était assez ému, ce qui était rare car il ne montrait que rarement ce qu'il ressentait et Hermione lui mit alors son fils entre ses bras.  
>Severus l'observa longuement, il était le portrait craché de son père. Les mêmes yeux émeraude et une petite touffe de cheveux noir alors que sa sœur abordait une touffe de cheveux marron, comme sa mère mais elle avait le même regard émeraude que son frère et son père.<br>Severus passa presque toute la journée avec la jeune femme et les deux petits. Il ne s'éclipsa que dans la soirée, alors que Ron, Ginny, Seamus et Dean arrivaient.  
>Hermione regarda ses amis entrer avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres et prit aussitôt la parole :<br>- Ron, Ginny, je vous présente vos filleuls, murmura-t-elle. Kayla Hermione Potter et Kylian Harry Potter…  
>Les deux rouquins avaient le regard brillant d'émotion et chacun prit un bébé dans ses bras alors que Dean et Seamus s'approchaient pour observer les deux petits.<br>- Ils lui ressemblent tellement, chuchota Ginny avec un sourire triste alors que Dean passait un bras réconfortant autour de ses épaules.  
>Hermione hocha la tête et observa ses amis. Elle s'attarda plus longuement sur Ron et eut un froncement de sourcils. Il semblait beaucoup plus maigre et elle pouvait voir des cernes sous ses yeux. Elle échangea un regard avec Seamus qui lui fit une grimace. Elle préféra ne rien dire et profiter de leur présence, ils lui avaient manqué.<br>Alors qu'ils partaient, Hermione appela Seamus. Les autres sortirent donc de la chambre pour l'attendre.  
>- Comment va Ron ? s'enquit-elle aussitôt avec inquiétude.<br>- Il va mieux, marmonna Seamus.  
>- Comment peut-il être si maigre ? Ron est un estomac sur patte, chuchota-t-elle.<br>- Il mange toujours autant mais pendant plusieurs mois, il se faisait ensuite vomir, lui apprit-il. Mais ça fait deux mois qu'il n'a pas vomi, il cherche vraiment à s'en sortir !  
>- Si tu n'étais pas là Seamus, il y a longtemps qu'il aurait retrouvé Harry… Il fait ça pour toi, car il t'aime…<br>- Je sais, murmura-t-il à voix basse.  
>- Tu n'as pas intérêt à le laisser et le faire souffrir car il ne s'en remettrait pas et je n'ai pas envie de perdre mon meilleur ami ! le prévint Hermione, le regard flamboyant.<br>- Hermione ! protesta le jeune homme. Tu me connais, tu sais très bien que je ne lui ferais pas de mal, que c'est moi qui ai fait le premier pas vers lui et pour rien au monde je ne veux perdre ce que je vis avec lui ! Je sais qu'on a besoin de temps, que… Que ce qui est arrivé au mois d'août nous a beaucoup touché mais par Merlin, jamais je ne l'abandonnerais, on affrontera nos difficultés ensemble et on avancera ensemble ! conclut-il avec beaucoup de douceur.  
>Hermione ne savait plus quoi dire, la tirade de Seamus l'avait touché et elle était maintenant sûre que son meilleur ami était entre de bonnes mains.<br>- Prends soin de lui Seamus, chuchota Hermione avec un sourire des plus sincère.  
>Seamus hocha la tête avant d'ajouter :<br>- On sera toujours là pour toi Hermione, toujours… Si un jour tu as besoin de quelque chose, de compagnie ou de n'importe quoi d'autre, tu peux compter sur nous, lui dit-il. Tu sais où nous trouver, on habite avec Dean et Ginny dans un grand appartement du Chemin de Traverse et il y aura toujours de la place pour toi et les enfants. Mais je sais que la présence de Severus est indispensable pour toi et les autres le savent aussi, même si on ne connaît pas toute l'histoire…  
>- Merci, sourit Hermione avec des larmes au coin des yeux. Je vous le dirais un jour, mais pas maintenant. Ça ferait remonter trop de souvenirs douloureux…<br>Seamus acquiesça, déposa un baiser sur le front de la jeune femme et partit rejoindre les autres.  
>Hermione resta longtemps plongée dans ses pensées. La visite de ses amis lui avait fait beaucoup de bien et savoir qu'ils seraient toujours là pour elle, l'avait rassurée.<br>Elle fut tirée de ses pensées lorsque Kayla se mit à pleurer, entrainant à sa suite son frère. Après un dernier soupire, la jeune femme se leva et prit son fils dans ses bras. Mrs Pomfresh arriva et Hermione lui en fut reconnaissante. L'infirmière lui apprit les gestes qu'il fallait faire, lui montrant comment gérer les deux si elle se trouvait seule à ce moment-là et beaucoup d'autres choses qu'Hermione ne connaissait pas.

La jeune femme resta finalement à Poudlard jusqu'à Noël où elle partit ensuite au Terrier où elle était invitée pour les fêtes.  
>Le 24 décembre au matin, Hermione alla au cimetière avec ses enfants où Severus devait la rejoindre dans peu de temps.<br>- Harry, murmura-t-elle une fois devant sa tombe. Je te présente tes enfants, Kayla et Kylian. Ils te ressemblent tant, surtout leur regard… Ils ont tes yeux mon ange, des yeux émeraude aussi brillant que les tiens. Je suis certaine que Kylian sera ton portrait craché quand il sera plus grand, il a déjà des cheveux en bataille, tout aussi noir que les tiens et Kayla à ma couleur de cheveux mais ils semblent aussi rebelles que l'étaient les tiens… Tu me manques mon ange, j'ai besoin de toi, aujourd'hui plus que jamais… C'est tellement injuste, bredouilla-t-elle avant de fondre en larmes.  
>- La vie a toujours été injuste, dit doucement Severus en arrivant.<br>Hermione sursauta et Severus récupéra un des bambins avant de passer son bras libre autour des épaules de la jeune femme. Elle se laissa alors aller et laissa une nouvelle fois sortir toute sa douleur.  
>Severus n'en menait pas large non plus car à chaque fois qu'il venait ici, il avait l'impression de se prendre un coup de poignard dans le cœur et il ne pouvait que comprendre la détresse de la jeune femme.<br>- Je suis désolée Harry, chuchota-t-elle. Je t'ai promis d'être forte mais je n'y arrive pas sans toi…  
>- Tu y arriveras, murmura Severus à son oreille. Et tu n'es pas seule, tu ne le seras jamais… Mais laisse toi du temps, c'est encore trop récent…<br>- Ça fait quatre mois, je devrais être plus forte, le coupa Hermione en essuyant ses larmes.  
>- Quatre mois c'est peu et en plus, tu as eu les enfants depuis et ça t'a de nouveau fragilisé…<br>Hermione opina, obligée d'admettre qu'il avait raison.

_Merci mon ange, merci d'avoir mis Severus à mes côtés… Sans lui je ne serais déjà plus rien… Je vais me reprendre, je te l'ai promis mais il me faut du temps, je sais que tu peux comprendre. Tu étais mon rayon de soleil et depuis que tu es parti, j'ai souvent l'impression d'être dans le noir… Mais Severus est une sorte d'étoile dans l'obscurité, l'étoile qui me guide à travers les ténèbres. Je t'aime mon ange…_

-_-_-_-_- Des années plus tard -_-_-_-_-_-

La jeune femme entra d'un pas vif dans le cimetière enneigé avec à ses côtés un garçon aux cheveux noir en bataille et une fille avec des cheveux marron coupés assez courts, à peine aux épaules, et qui semblaient s'organiser comme ils le souhaitaient. Tous deux abordaient cependant des yeux vert émeraude.  
>- Harry, murmura la jeune femme. Les enfants ont quelque chose à te dire…<br>- Hey Papa ! s'exclama Kayla. On est à Gryffondor, comme toi et Maman ! Et on est rentré de l'école hier pour les vacances.  
>- Même que Papy est super fier nous, il dit qu'on est de très bons élèves, ajouta Kylian. Il dit que je te ressemble vraiment beaucoup et quand on regarde les photos, je sais que c'est vrai !<br>- D'après Maman, Papy, Ron, Ginny, Dean et Seamus, on est aussi dissipé que toi quand t'étais à l'école, rajouta fièrement Kayla.  
>- On s'est pris une retenue dès la première semaine par le prof de défense, c'est un crétin d'ailleurs, commenta Kylian, car on avait jeté un sort à un Serpentard qui nous énervait pendant le cours…<br>- Mais au moins, on a bien rigolé quand il s'est retrouvé avec des cheveux rouge et or. Et encore mieux, on a dû faire notre retenue avec Papy !  
>- Il n'en revenait pas qu'on soit déjà collé, il a dit que même toi tu n'avais pas eu de retenue la première semaine contrairement à ton père et ton parrain, déclara Kylian avec de la fierté dans la voix alors que sa mère levait les yeux au ciel. Et au fait, Maman nous a donné la carte des Maraudeurs et la cape d'invisibilité, c'est vraiment pratique !<br>- Mais on doit quand même t'avouer que Fred et Georges nous ont beaucoup aidé, ils nous donnent de très bons conseils. D'ailleurs c'est dommage que Zina, tu sais la fille de Ginny et Dean, et Léo, le fils de Ron et Seamus, soient plus jeunes que nous, ils rentrent à Poudlard que l'an prochain… En plus, on a un mystère à résoudre car aucun adulte nous a dit comment deux hommes peuvent avoir un enfant, tu sais on t'en avait parlé quand Ron était devenu aussi gros que Ginny avec le bébé dans son ventre, lui rappela Kayla.  
>- Maman et les autres disent que c'est grâce à une potion de Papy mais comment c'est possible ? questionna Kylian. C'est vraiment bizarre…<br>- On en a déjà parlé, répondit Hermione. Mais on en reparlera si vous voulez…  
>Les deux enfants firent un sourire étincelant à leur mère avant de se tourner de nouveau vers leur père.<br>- Justement, ce soir on mange au Terrier pour Noël avec tous les Weasley et Charlie nous a promis de nous ramener des photos des dragons qu'il s'occupe en Roumanie, lui apprit Kylian.  
>- Et on va pouvoir discuter avec Fred et Georges, voir s'ils ont des idées pour nous, rajouta Kayla. Et on pourra faire des batailles de boules de neige avec eux mais aussi avec Zina, Léo, Parrain, Marraine, Dean, Seamus et tous les autres.<br>Alors que ses enfants continuaient de raconter leurs découvertes sur Poudlard et tant d'autres choses, Hermione laissa ses pensées l'emporter.

_Tu sais mon ange, il n'y a pas que Severus, qui est fier d'eux, je le suis aussi. Bon je reconnais qu'ils sont souvent en retenues mais ils ne font rien de mal… Tu dois vraiment en rire de là-haut de savoir que je suis beaucoup moins stricte sur les règlements qu'au temps où on était à Poudlard, tu as du déteindre un peu sur moi... Fred et Georges étaient les dignes successeurs des Maraudeurs et bien Kayla et Kylian sont leurs nouveaux successeurs… D'après Severus, ils n'ont pas le temps de s'ennuyer avec eux au château. Et l'an prochain, Zina et Léo vont débarquer à Poudlard, je te laisse imaginer ce qui va se passer..._  
><em>Mais tu sais, je dois avouer que je suis fortement amusée quand je reçois les lettres de McGonagall pour me dire ce qu'ils ont fait à chaque fois qu'ils reçoivent une retenue… Par exemple, avant de partir, ils ont ensorcelé toutes les armures de l'école pour qu'elles lancent de la neige à chaque fois que quelqu'un passe. Ils sont vraiment brillants tu sais, ils sont premiers de classe malgré tout ce qu'ils font et le fait qu'ils n'écoutent pas grand-chose en cours… Je sais, tu serais là, tu dirais qu'ils ont hérité de mon intelligence mais moi, je te répondrais qu'ils ont hérité de ta puissance magique et Severus est vraiment d'accord avec moi de ce côté-là…<em>

_Je t'aime mon ange et aujourd'hui, je peux te dire que j'ai tenu ma promesse, grâce aux enfants… J'ai de nouveau souri, rigolé, mais comment pouvais-je ne pas le faire avec Kayla et Kylian ? Ils sont la joie de vivre en personne et ils savent tout de toi, comme je te l'ai promis._  
><em>Je vis de nouveau, j'ai eu trois amants comme tu le sais… Tu me diras que trois n'est pas beaucoup en plus de dix ans mais pendant presque cinq ans j'ai refusé toutes les avances des hommes lorsque je sortais me changer les idées avec Ginny… Et en ce moment, je suis avec un autre mais tu sais, je me sens coupable des que je me laisse aller dans les bras d'un autre, même si tu m'as dit de refaire ma vie et d'aimer de nouveau, c'est toi que j'aime mon ange… Malgré les années, l'amour que je te porte ne faibli pas.<em>  
><em>Peut-être qu'un jour je laisserais un homme entrer réellement dans ma vie mais pour l'instant… Aucun n'a été autorisé à passer plusieurs nuits de suite à la maison et c'est sûrement pour ça que mes histoires n'ont pas duré…<em>

_Tu es curieux, je le sais, alors il s'appelle Raphaël et il était à Serdaigle à Poudlard mais il a deux ans de plus que nous… Il a une peau mate un peu comme Dean mais en plus claire, des yeux bleus et des cheveux châtains qui lui tombent sur ses épaules… Et tu sais, pour la première fois j'ai envie de faire durer cette histoire et… Et ça me fait culpabiliser, je sais que je ne dois pas mais c'est comme ça… Kayla et Kylian sont vraiment fantastiques, ils veulent me voir heureuse avec quelqu'un alors ils me poussent, me disant que c'était ce que tu voulais, que tu ne voudrais pas que je sois seule toute ma vie et je sais qu'ils ont raison… Raphaël est vraiment quelqu'un d'adorable, il ne me presse pas comparé à mes précédents amants, il me laisse aller à mon rythme et les enfants et lui s'entendent vraiment bien. Ginny aussi me dit de me laisser aller mais j'ai l'impression de te trahir, même après tout ce temps…_  
><em>Je vais tout faire pour que ça marche, c'est la dernière promesse que je t'ai faite, d'accepter un autre homme dans ma vie.<em>  
><em>Je t'aime mon ange et je t'aimerais jusqu'à la fin de ma vie mais tu as raison, Severus a raison, Ginny a raison, vous avez tous raison, je ne peux pas vivre dans le passé, je dois avancer, pour toi, pour les enfants…<em>

Hermione se sortit de ses pensées et se rendit compte que ses enfants avaient chacun prit une de ses mains et que ses larmes coulaient silencieusement sur ses joues.  
>- Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle.<br>- Ce n'est pas grave, la rassura Kayla. On sait que c'est dur…  
>Hermione les serra contre elle, déposant un baiser sur leur tête.<br>- Je vous aime mes petits anges, chuchota-t-elle.  
>- On t'aime aussi, répondirent-ils en même temps.<br>Hermione sécha rapidement les dernières traces de ses larmes et demanda :  
>- Vous avez fini de tout lui raconter ?<br>- Oui, sourit Kylian. Il sait tout, même nos bêtises pour lesquelles tu recevais des lettres de notre directrice de maison.  
>- Petits chenapans, déclara-t-elle en ébouriffant affectueusement leurs cheveux.<br>- De toute façon, Dumbledore semble amusé par tout ce qu'on fait dans le château donc on peut continuer, dit Kayla avec sérieux.  
>- On rentre se préparer pour aller au Terrier alors ? leur demanda Hermione.<br>- Ouai, répondit sa fille. En plus, Raphaël doit nous attendre…  
>Hermione se crispa légèrement, ce que ses enfants se rendirent compte.<br>- Il est vraiment bien celui-là comparé aux trois autres, déclara Kylian. Je suis sûr que Papa est content du choix que tu as fait, et tu lui as promis de ne pas rester seule…  
>- Je sais Kylian, je sais, soupira sa mère.<br>- Tu dois être heureuse Maman, dit doucement Kayla.

_Par Merlin, Harry ! Comment des enfants peuvent-ils être aussi mûrs pour leur âge ? Tu les verrais, j'ai l'impression d'être l'enfant parfois… Ils ont raison, encore une fois alors… Alors je vais essayer, ça fait trois mois qu'on est ensemble et il est temps que je tienne ma dernière promesse envers toi n'est-ce pas ? J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas mon ange, mais je ne t'oublierais jamais et je continuerais d'aller te voir avec les enfants. Mais jamais je ne me marierais, jusqu'à la fin je porterais ton nom, Raphaël le sait et il accepte…_

- Au revoir Papa, murmura Kayla, sortant sa mère de ses pensées. On reviendra, c'est promis… Je t'aime !  
>- Moi aussi je t'aime Papa et j'espère que tu es fier de nous de là-haut, chuchota Kylian.<br>- Je suis sûr qu'il l'est, dit doucement Hermione. A plus tard mon ange, je t'aime…

* * *

><p><em>Je dois avouer que c'est la première fois que j'écris une fic', enfin c'est un OS mais c'est pareil, où je fais mourir Harry.<br>_

_J'espère vraiment qu'il vous aura plus, alors donnez moi votre avis, c'est vraiment important pour moi pour tout ce que je peux écrire, cela me permet de m'améliorer pour les futurs écrits..._


End file.
